legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal parents after an altercation with a couple of monsters. She currently lives with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Biography She is born as a Mewman princess. The Miracle Elite Storyline TBA TGTTA 2 Star first appears alongside Marco and Attari when the latter saves Bender and Skipper from Dennis. She found them through Phineas and Isabella and on top of that Mick Rory and Amaya. All of them join forces to find Axel She goes with Bender, Skipper and Marco where they run into Number 2 who is gambling after playing some poker with him. The 4 are chased by Tiger Claw, and Malcolm Merlyn who Deathstroke sent after them while he makes his way to Bender and co to stall. Star and Marco take on Malcolm. Bender, Skipper and Star get Marco out of the way who was taken down by Malcolm. While they keep an eye on Marco, Deathstroke finds them, Bender engages in more discussion with Deathstroke, where Deathstroke tries to get the group's stuff for the amulet and decides to clash with them, Star and Skipper keep it out of his hands by using trickery while getting away. They manage to find it But Thawne, Joker, Toffee, Darkwarrior Duck and Tarus Bulba who also have been looking for it found at the time. Thankfully Slade and his team find them and a brawl commences. Star and Marco go after Toffee, who brought his own back up in Some of Deathstroke's soliders where Phineas and Isabella join in the battle. Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Phineas, Isabella, Harry Wells, Star, Marco, Mick, Attauri, Amaya, Celes, Hades and Tombstone all meet back up in Slade's old lair and Bender wants to learn about the Disney magic. Skipper and him do some research. Antauri wakes up Star, Marco, Steven and Connie explaining what happened as he was fully awake only to find the Crystal Gems. Steven wonders how they escaped and Amytheest explains that broke out of their bonds and got away by beating up the legion. Antauri is suspicous of this which they don't get. Star and Marco make a decision to see The Mewni Family to learn about their magic. Star's family sees them and explain to the five about what the heroes found in the last chapter. Deathstroke also managed to sneak in too and knocked out the guards with Tiger Claw and Guzma's help. As everyone learns about it, Connie hears and a sound and goes to investgate and that's when Darhk shows up right there and gloats how he found her. Connie Calls the others before she is choked The rest of the team arrive and also the guards of Mewni show up, which Darhk chuckles at while choking them.Star then fights Darhk. After some long fights everyone has been defeated apart from Darhk who is in communication with Reverb who is helping Deathstroke, Tiger Claw and Guzma steal a magic wand of Mewni. Antauri hears this and goes after them. Star and the others all exit the castle and get into contact with Starfire and hear of Bender and Skipper's capture from Scott. Guzma and Deathstroke try to bring Antauri back to the base when Star arrives and takes the wand back and attack the two. Guzma and Deathstroke both throw explosives to blind Star who brings Antauri back. Guzma and Deathstroke get back on their ship and start playing pool while having a discussion about the ambush and their move on Castle Mewni. Friends: Marco Diaz, Attari, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, King Julian, Django, Jimmy Neutron, Marceline, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Discord, Axel, Colress, Suede, Amanda Payne, Rick Sanchez, Steven Universe, Connie, Garnet, Pearl, Amthest, Peridot, Lapis, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Mr.Gus. Pizza Steve, Lincolin Loud, Lynn Loud, Lola Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lisa Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud Enemies: Ludo, Toffee, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Tarus Bulba, Darkwarrior Duck, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Fire Rebellion Storyline TBA Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eden Sher Category:Characters hailing from the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Universe Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Star and Marco Category:Members of the B Team Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kana Ueda Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Villain's Crush Category:Humanoid Category:Wand users Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak